Numberblocks Basics (game)
Numberblocks Basics is a game made by Jaydob04 on Scratch. How To Play You begin with One in front of you. One will ask you 2 questions of adding and times tables. the 2 numbers range from 1 to 13. the third question is tons of gibberish. if the answer is wrong, One will turn maroon and become angry. The true game will start. The game will end if any of the characters jumpscares you. Characters Bold = Exclusive to Ultimate Fright Italic = Exclusive to the Bingo Demo One - She is the main antagonist of the game. When you get an answer wrong, One will get angry, and will trigger all the other Numberblocks to attack the player. Two - He walks to the screen, and puts his bum at it. he then takes his 'number twos' on your face. Three - She will walk to the screen and make weird faces. When you leave her for too long, she will jumpscare you. Four - He will ask questions about squares. Get a question wrong, and you will get a jumpscare. Five - She will appear on the right of the screen. Click her to make her go away. (Not doing so will eventually lead you to a jumpscare.) Six - Her adverts will pop up randomly. click anywhere to make the advert disappear, or else Six will get you. Seven - He makes random jumpscares at you at a random time. He does not kill you though. Eight - He will appear on the bottom right of the screen, not doing anything. However, if Nine collides with him, a nasty surprise awaits. Click on Eight to make him duck down for every Nine encounter. When Two says "Eight is a big-mouthed Squidward", He will start charging in an attempt to jumpscare you. Nine - Nine will walk across the screen. There are many ways you can get jumpscared by Nine. If Nine sees Two doing number twos on you, the tablet saying "NEIN", or if you click him, let him collide with Eight, or wait a very long time on the title screen, Nine will jumpscare you. Ten - She will appear on your screen. You have a very, VERY short time to get rid of her before she jumpscares you. Thirteen - He will fall from the sky, and you'll get jumpscared if you don't click on him. Sixty-Five - He will pop up at random and annoy your lungs off with his text-to-speech voice. He will say random things and spawn a disabled character, however, he will spring out at the middle, saying that "You win some, you lose some!" and then he turns angry, puts his head up at the screen and says a low deep ''"YOU MUUUUUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!". Causing the game to immediately shift to a game over screen. ' ''Eighty-Eight - When you answer in the 3rd question, even if the answer is correct, Eighty-Eight will blow up the game, ending it. Ninety-Eight - He will appear on the left in a far view. If you leave him there for 4 seconds, he will jumpscare you and disappear. A - She will fall from the sky, and jumpscare you, if you don't click her. B - She will randomly appear and do bass-boosts on your screen. D - He will appear on the right of the screen, and he will randomly cover your screen and make loud drumming noises with his DIN. P - She will show up and she will pop everywhere on the screen. Click her to make her pop away. Leaving P to pop 10 times will lead to a jumpscare. Y - He will sneak down on the bottom of the screen and move across to the left. If he makes it, jumpscare. Click him while you still can. Numberjacks - They will cover the screen. Click on them to make them go away. Quote *"Just answer the question." - One when she gives you a problem. *"Oh, you want to screw up this time? You know who else watches Numberblocks at the age of 15? Yep." - One when you get a problem incorrect. Game Over Screens Piggy Cookie Monster Where's Wally? Yellow Finger Orange Plastic 4 Strategies * If Nine collides with Two's feces, he will run at you and scream disorientating forms of his name at you! ("'''''NNNNIIIINE!!!!") * Two will have a small chance of saying "Eight is a big-mouthed squidward". Of course, Eight hears that and gets ticked off. * The Game over screen will display random objects. Sometimes, waiting for 6 seconds will give you a nasty surprise! Ultimate Fright * Alphablock A, D, B, P and Y all make your game WAY harder than you think! A will fall from the sky and will make screeching sounds in your face (plus the bug-eyes) if you don't click her on time. B will block your screen doing bass-boots at you. D will do his drums at a far-away hill, only at random he will make loud rumbling noises on the screen. P will teleport around your screen, only for her to close up and scream like a whale during her jump scare, and finally, Y will go under your screen and if you don't notice or click him on time, Y will make a ear-splitting jumpscare which will bend and twist Numberland. (to make matters even worse, Y slowly turns red during his jumpscare.) * If Sixty-Five does what he does and if you are unlucky enough to encounter the easter egg, Sixty-Five will be in your list of nightmares. * If you get ANY of Four's questions wrong, there is going to be "Four Blind Mice". Trivia * This is the first Numberblocks Basics Game ever made. * According to the creator, players have been jumpscared by Seven the most. * The game has around 7 sequels and a few spin-offs. * Besides Seven, the Numberblocks that are a pain to not get jumpscared by are Six, and Nine. ** Six, because people do not know how to get rid of the ad. ** Nine, because many rules can easily be broken, triggering Nine's wrath and then, shortly, jumpscare. * There are a few easter eggs in the game. Find them all, if you can. *